Rhode To My Heart
by VipersPrincess10
Summary: Lydia and Cody have been friends since Middle School. Now they're all grown up and closer than ever. As she starts developing feelings for Cody the worrying begins. Is love worth risking an amazing friendship?
1. Good Enough For Me

The sound of the doorbell startled me awake. It's 4 o'clock in the morning who on Earth could be here wanting to talk to me. Lydia had her date tonight so I know it isn't her. I pondered silently to myself as I slowly ascended myself down the stairs to answer the door. To my surprise when I opened it slightly, Lydia stood with teary eyes. Her black mascara was all over her face, her dress was ripped, to be honest she looked like a creature straight out of a horror movie. Hurt filled her eyes form the beginning all the way to the end. I didn't know what else to do besides hold her tightly as the tears ceased to pour out of her precious baby blue eyes. For only the second time tonight she looked me straight in the eyes and asked a question that caused more pain to an extent that death would easier than to face. "Why am I never good enough Codes?", she whispered to me quietly while we were laying in bed. "I don't know Bubbles. But you'll always be good enough for me." That brought a small smile to her face. She was probably remembering the day we first met. I saw her running down the hall towards the girls bathroom. She was crying her eyes out! I, being one of the many guys in the 8th grade with a crush on her, decided to go see what was wrong with her. This was my big chance to maybe win her heart over. When, I got to the bathrooms, she was sitting outside the girls bathroom with her head in her hands sniffling. As quietly as I could, I walked over and wrapped my arms around her slightly. _"Why me? Why do I always get MY heart broken? Why am I never good enough?" _That hit me hard, right in the heart. It was as if a bullet pierce me. We had been best friends ever since and we were totally inseperable. "Cody and Lydia", "Lydia and Cody". We were actually voted cutest couple all four of our high school years. People knew that we weren't together, together, but we were like long lost siblings. That brought us to where we were now. I began wrestling straight out of school and she had her own bakery down the street from my house. While I was busy following in my fathers footsteps, she was busy baking cupcakes and making wedding cakes that every little girl dreamed about. All the time that I wasn't on the road with the WWE was spent with Lydia. Some days we were in the bakery getting all the orders fulfilled, others we were hanging at my house watching movies or swimming. She moved a little, which brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present. "Where are you going?", I asked as she crawled out of bed to stand. "To the bathroom, would you like to go?" Sometimes she was a upright smartalec, but I learneed that, that was just another reason to love her. "No thanks.", I replied laughing a little. When she came back, she crawled into my arms and I held her tightly. "You know I never thought that a stupid little boy with a crush like everyone else in the seventh grade, could end up to be one of the guys I loved the most.", she told me. "I never thought that a little girl with plently of guys to choose from would love me as much as you do." I kissed her cheek and she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. _If only she knew how much I truly loved her. _


	2. Love Is Too Complicated

I woke up this morning and the strong arms that held me all last night had vanished into thin air. The sheets beside me were empty, but someone had definately slept there last night. Memories came back to me in short flashes that were a little blurry. Suddenly, the door opended and in walked Cody in a pair of blue jeans and no shirt on. I've seen him like this before, I've actually seen him with less on than this, but something hit me hard. I had to force myself not to stare at his nicely toned body or his lovely tan. "Hey Bubbles, you okay?", he asked with a look of concern on his angelic face. "I think so, do you have a shirt I could put on? I mean I'm wearing my boyshorts, but I need a shirt." He looked me up and down and then looked away when he realized that he had been staring just a little bit too long. I got up and followed him into his closet with only my bra and boyshorts on, while he got me a shirt.

As he turned around he let out a small gasp, as if he was surprised at my half nakedness. The white button up shirt he gave me was comfortable and it smelled just like him. It was the same smell from when we were kids in school, it had never changed. Unfortunately, the white sirt was no match for the hot pink and bright yellow bra that was showing through the very thin fabric. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find him eating cereal at the bar. "Wow Codes, you call that breakfast?", I said smiling softly. He gave me one in return and I sat down on the barstool beside him."This is what I eat every morning when I'm home." I knew better than that. When we worked at the bakery, we ate cupcakes all morning. "Only when you can't have cupcakes?", I said cocking my eyebrow. "Yea, Bubbles. When they're aren't any cupcakes."I laughed and put my head on his bare shoulder. He smelt REALLY good.

We decided that I needed to go home and change before we went to catch a movie, because they probably wouldn't want to see me in just a t-shirt. I had taken a shower at Cody's earlier when he went to the gym. His house was so warm and inviting compared to my little apartment in the more crowded part of town. It was always loud and busy in the streets sometimes causing me to stay awake all night long. I threw on a pair of short shorts and a tank top and met Cody in the living room. "You ready Codes?", I asked. "Yea, lets go.", he said taking my hand. Little jolts of electricity jumped from his hand to my hand when they touched. To be honest, his hands felt good around mine, sometimes almost too good. The car ride to the movie theater was very interesting. Cody looked at me out of the corner of his eye the entire time, obviously seeing something he liked. I just wondered if maybe he felt the same way for me that I felt for him.

He let me pick out the movie, so I picked Eclipse. I had already seen it twice, but lets face it..the movie was great. We sat on the top row all the way at the end of the right side. Not only did I cry when they were in the tent, but at the end when she was talking to Jacob. Which team am I on? Well, I'm Team Edward for the most part, but at sometie I lean more toward Switzerland. Never, NEVER am I Team Jacob. I think its because he acts a little too immature for Bella at times. That's just my opinion, so don't get yourself into a tizzy about it. Cody. Well, Cody just sat and watched me the entire time. I told him that he could've suggested another movie, but he said he just wanted to make me happy. I truley believed him. He can really be a sweetheart when he wants to be. When he got voted "Most Attractive" for the WWE and demanded he be called "Dashing", I wouldn't call him that. Eventually, he gave in and said that that I didn't have to call him _Dashing Cody Rhodes_. My best friend has more respect for me than that.

The sun was setting and Cody and I were sitting outside by pool drinking Sweet Tea. He took me home to get my stuff, since i was going to end up here anyway. Atlanta was pretty at night; the colors of the setting sun complemented the balance of the heat. When we were younger on Thursday nights we would walk into the city and buy ice cream to eat by the lake. That was our "sharing time", I guess you could call it. We told each other everything from our deepest secrets to our silliest fears. Usually mine won. Some still bothered me today like fearing that people won't like me or fearing that I'll never fall in love. Just then, I was underwater. Oh no he didn't! Yes. He did. As I resurfaced, I saw him standing by the edge laughing. I gripped his ankle and he fell in right beside his head bobbled up, I swam gently to his side and onto his back. "That wasn't nice Lyd.", he said wiping the water off of his face. "Never said I was nice, did I Code?", I replied and kissed his neck. The man was tempting me just by breathing, but I couldn't tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way? Then the friendship would be ruined too. Why does God make love complicated?


End file.
